IEPecado y humano
by TwoShamans
Summary: Él es un pecado que quiere volverse humano...¿entonces por qué no buscar la manera de sentirse persona? Una chica, una noche, una matanza. No le importa quién, sólo el resultado. One shot. Envy& other


A parte de Envy, no esperéis encontrar ningún personaje conocido.

Ya sabéis que esto no nos pertenece para nada, eh.

**Intercambio Equivalente.**

**Pecado y humano.**

Levantó el brazo, el cual empezó a cambiar. La persona, de a penas unos meses, llorando en su cuna, presintiendo el mal auguro que se había extendido sobre aquella casa, era completamente desconocida para él, pero aún así…debía morir. Sólo por pertenecer a una familia que después de haber investigado mucho había descubierto cosas interesantes sobre la piedra filosofal. Ahora ya no servían absolutamente para nada.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos que entraron por la puerta exterior de la vivienda, la cual había dejado abierta, y se detenían en el pasillo, a escasos centímetros de él.

-Mejor, así no tendré que salir a buscarte.-dijo Envy, pecado de la envidia, sonriendo. La joven, temblando con violencia desvió la mirada hacia el lugar que su brazo apuntaba y ahogó un grito.

-¡Sé quién eres!-gritó. Las gotas de agua que permanecían en su cuerpo, pues fuera estaba lloviendo, resbalaban por lentitud por el rostro desencajado- ¡¡NO!-se abalanzó sobre él, porque haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras estaba transformando su brazo en pistola para acabar con aquella vida recién llegada al planeta. Rodaron por el suelo, y la chica lo agarró por las muñecas. Envy se dejó hacer, realmente divertido- ¡No, no! ¡Has matado a toda mi familia…! ¡¡Déjala a ella, es tan solo un bebé!

-Ya que vais a morir todos los implicados, lo mejor seria no dejarla sola en el mundo. Eres realmente desagradecida, teniendo en cuenta mi acto de buena fe.-se fijó mejor en sus ojos negros, que despedían destellos de puro odio, mientras hablaba. Se le antojaron muy semejantes a los del Full Metal. Y sus cabellos húmedos eran largos y negros también, parecidos a los de Lut.

-¡No vas a matarla!

-¿Segura?-sonrió de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa de loco que podía poner de los nervios a la más tranquila de las personas.

-Déjala, déjala…-comenzó a repetir la chica.

-¿Cómo harás para que cumpla tu deseo, Alquimista de la Generación Decimotercera?- no era en absoluto un mote dado por ser Alquimista Nacional, porque ella ni tan siquiera había probado todavía el pasar la prueba, pero de generación en generación, en su familia de habían ido convirtiendo todos en alquimistas, y ella ahora era la última que quedaba a parte del bebé. Eran bastante conocidos por aquellas tierras.

-Lo que sea homúnculo, lo que sea...-respondió la chica mirando a Envy a los ojos, el ser sonrió descarado, despectivo, como solía hacerlo, aterrorizando más aún a la joven. El ser sin vida se levantó sin esfuerzo y dejando a la humana muy cerca de él, le rozó la cara con una mano y sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas, lágrimas de amor de hermanos, que idiota, se parecía tanto a ese enano alquimista.

-¿Lo que sea?-sonrió detallándola.

-Sí-accedió ella-. Cualquier cosa, no me importa, pero...a cambio...la dejarás vivir...Antes de matarme me dejarás llevarla a un lugar seguro...-él la miró como si viese una maquina en vez de a un ser vivo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que cumpliré mi palabra?

-Tienes que hacerlo...te estoy...ofreciendo un intercambio equivalente... ¿qué quieres?-se separó unos centímetros de él cuando la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si te pido a ti?

-¿A...mí? ¿Cómo que a mí?-preguntó temblando y su mirada triste pasó a una de extrañeza, peligro y confusión, en pocas palabras intentando sobreprotegerse.

-Bueno tu cuerpo y mi satisfacción a cambio de la vida de tu hermana...-explicó el homúnculo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que ella lo hiciese también-No soy tan descortés-añadió cuando notó que la chica lo observaba recelosa, primero su mano y luego a él. No le haría caso al gesto, no de la persona que había matado a su familia, no a ese ser.

-Puedo sola-dijo levantándose sola y apoyándose en la pared para buscar el apoyo que necesitaba para sobrepasar la situación.

No podía creerse que aquel ser despreciable, además de arrebatarle a su familia, le estuviera pidiendo semejante cosa…Pero ella le había dicho que lo que quisiera. Y por la vida de su hermana, lo haría. Con las manos temblando, intentó desabrocharse la chaqueta para quitársela, pero al parecer estaba más nerviosa de lo que pretendía. Sintió, de repente, la mano de ese asqueroso y odiado humúnculo posarse la suya y se sorprendió al notar que estaba caliente, como si fuera humana, como si intentara reconfortarla a pesar de ser con aquella mano con la que había matado a su familia.

-Puedo sola.-repitió. Envy la contempló, esperando que acabase, y varios minutos después la chaqueta empapada caía al suelo con un sonido sordo al chocar contra este.

-Vaya, veo que si pudiste, déjeme decirle, señorita, que se ve sumamente bella.-sonrió el homúnculo y de haber venido de cualquier otra cosa a la chica le hubiese dado gusto que se lo dijeran, pero en la voz de la criatura sonaba a burla, a regocijo, mas que a un cumplido de amor o cariño, bueno de todas formas el medio hermano de Elric no sentía nada de eso entonces ¿Por qué le pedía que se acostase con él?

La chica, no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad, y con el llanto y la lluvia como sonido de fondo, se lo preguntó. Envy sospesó qué responder. A él mismo le costaba entender por qué lo había hecho. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, formando una especie de jarra.

-Supongo que será una de las maneras para sentirme un poco humano. Lut siempre dice que el sexo es lo mejor que existe en este planeta.

-¡Pero tú…no eres humano!

-Por eso mismo busco la piedra-levantó el brazo derecho, y se miró la palma de la mano. Luego la dirigió hacia la chica-. Fíjate, puedo moldearla a mi gusto-dijo, convirtiéndola en todo tipo de cosas-, pero ojalá no pudiese hacerlo. No sabes la suerte que tienes…-y luego, volviendo a mirarla con desprecio- El resto te lo quito yo.

-No hace falta.-gruñó, pasándose una mano por los ojos. No podía dejar de llorar y no opinaba que fuese el momento oportuno para deshacerse en lágrimas.

-Tranquila por eso, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. El agua es lo que menos me importa.

-No-lo miró desafiante tras aquel velo de líquido salado-, no voy a llorar mientras salvo su vida-Envy se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera con él y se acercó a ella, dispuesto a despojarla de toda la ropa-. He dicho que no hace falta.

-Eso tendré que decidirlo yo, al fin y al cabo…Estás obedeciendo mis ordenes, humana-le agarró sin miramientos la barbilla, obligándola con rudeza y aunque ella se resistió todo lo posible a levantar el rostro-. Si quiero desnudarte, te desnudo. Si quiero que lo hagas tú, pues lo haces tú. Mira que es sencillo. A veces me pregunto cómo podéis llegar a ser tan inútiles, débiles e idiotas, los humanos.

-Entonces… ¿por qué quieres convertirte en uno?

-No te interesa-musitó quitando por fin esa sonrisita hipócrita e irónica que siempre surcaba sus labios, los cuales al instante juntó con los de la chica y comenzó a quitarle la franelilla que traía y a besarle el cuello y los hombros mientras lo hacía, para no ser humano y tener 416 años sin serlo, al parecer esa parte de la historia no se le había olvidado. El homúnculo sintió la resistencia de la chica y se empezó a sentir mejor por ello-. Intercambio-le pasó la misma mano que había estado mostrándole por la espalda, acariciándosela, y hablando entre beso y beso- equivalente.-musitó. La agarró del cabello, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y ella profirió un sonido de dolor casi inaudible.

-Me haces…daño…

-Me gusta ofrecer dolor-tiró más hacia atrás-, además, poco debería importante si cuando acabemos estarás muerta.-le besó el cuello, haciéndole a la chica, muy a su pesar, cosquillas. Cuando al fin la soltó, le palpitaba la sien, pero no dijo nada y buscó un sitio donde colocar sus propias manos, porque no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer en momentos tan críticos y extraños como aquellos.

¿Debería aprovechar para matarlo?

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y sabía que no era fácil. Si fallaba…su hermana pagaría las consecuencias.

Intentó hacer un círculo de transmutación con el agua en el suelo pero Envy lo borró con un movimiento de su mano y la miró desafiante murmurándole un "Ni se te ocurra o ella se muere" la morena lo entendió y no volvió a intentarlo mientras el ser acababa por dejarla sin ropa y él se disponía a quitarse las mayas que siempre llevaba puestas, sonrió descarado de nuevo y volvió a besarla con rudeza, nada que ver con esos besos que daban los enamorado cuando hacían el mismo acto que ellos.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente por la actitud que la chica adquiría, le dijo:

-No intentes cosas raras que sabes que no van a funcionar, humana.

-No puedes…intentar evitar que quiera matarte.

-No lo hago pero sabes que ni puedes matarme, ni que yo voy a dejarte hacerlo en caso contrario.

-Te odio…

-No esperaba menos.- la volvió a besar. Ella, cual maniquí, se dejó arrastrar por él cuando, agarrándola por el brazo, le obligó a subir las escaleras y la metió en un cuarto que, sorprendentemente, era el suyo. La lanzó violentamente en la cama, y antes de ponerse encima se quedó observándola. No era que los humanos lo volviesen loco ni nada parecido, era más, a la vez que quería convertirse en uno de ellos, los odiaba. Le parecían tan inferiores que podría chafarlos con tan solo desearlo y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba él, medio desnudo y a punto de acostarse con una humana.

Se lanzó sobre ella y sintió la cálidez de su cuerpo, se sintió estúpido por envidiarla, bueno, después de todo a base de eso estaba hecho él, de envidia, de odio, de rencor, entonces se preguntó si lo hacía por probar si Lust, su compañera hecho a base de lujuria, tenía razón y el acto sexual era lo mejor de ese mundo o si en realidad quería sentirse humano por fracciones de segundos, la besó en los labios, en la mejilla, en el cuello y se fijó como la morena no daba su brazo a torcer, no le correspondió ningún beso ni alguna caricia. Nada.

Se levantó y, con un chasquido de dedos, volvió a quedar completamente vestido. Ella, aprovechando que él se había alejado, se acurrucó en un rincón de la cama y lo miró entre asustada y asqueada. Envy no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez se sentía desconcertado. Tenía entendido que los dos debían ofrecer todo lo posible en momentos como esos, que si se forzaba a la otra persona la cosa fallaba. Aunque lo deseara, no podía simplemente agarrarla para que se mantuviera quieta y luego hacer el trabajo.

-¿Qué…ocurre?-logró preguntar al fin ella, azorada. El pecado se pasó una mano por la cara, que adquirió de inmediato otro rostro. Ella ahogó un grito.

-Según las investigaciones este es el chico que te gusta. Quizás así te muestras más receptiva.

-Tú…maldito…tú…

-¿Qué? te estoy haciendo un favor...digo, para que te sea mas placentero-volvió a desvestirse y se recostó sobre ella de nuevo volviendo al proceso de los besos y la excitación mutua, sintió un poco menos de rechazo por parte de la joven de cabellos negros, lo cual lo extasió un poco mas de lo que estaba. Se imaginó la cara de Lust cuando le contase que había tenido relaciones con una mujer humana ¿Que diría el pecado de la lujuria sobre ello?

Le tocó el pecho sin dejar de besarla, le acarició los hombros desnudos, enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos, bajó los besos hasta su ombligo y luego subió…Después bajó la mano hasta toparse con la cremallera del pantalón y mientras que con la otra se entretenía en acariciar comenzó a desabrocharlo. Al parecer la alquimista ya no respondía a los impulsos de aversión y dejaba que su cuerpo dominase la situación. Había puesto las manos alrededor de su cuerpo y las subía y bajaba, frotándole la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, la chica tuvo el deseo de que la noche pasada fuese un sueño y aunque abrió los ojos con esa esperanza al verse desnuda y sudada sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que no había sido así. Rebuscó con la mirada al ser en la habitación pero sólo encontró una nota en su espejo escrita con sangre al parecer. Con la sabana tapándole el cuerpo desnudo, se levantó tambaleándose y temblando ante el ajetreo y la perdida de su virginidad, se paró frente al cristal y leyó la inscripción: "_Te buscaré para tu próximo intercambio equivalente, y sí, esto lo escribí con la sangre de tu mami ¿Cómo se sentiría al saber que su hijita perdió toda niñez con el ser que la asesinó? Envidia, tu propio pecado_" cayó de rodillas al suelo, maldiciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas y sollozando, llegando a olvidarse incluso del pequeño bebé que esperaba, vivo, abajo.

**FIN**

¿Y ahora qué toca? Sí, reviews please


End file.
